Dark Angel
by Minerva Blue
Summary: The Senshi are disapearing and a new darker evil begins to surface. But who is he? Why is he here? Co-ritten by Ellie Shields! please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

This fic was a joint story written by me and Ellie Shields. So far we have not gotten any reviews so...rolls up her sleeves and her eyes go swirly You will review...you must review....cough  
  
I Do Not own Sailor Moon damnit! I know, I'm upset about it to, but don't worry! One day I will own the world nod  
  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
He watched as she transformed.  
"Moon Tiara Action!"   
He witnessed her attacks.  
"I don't want to fight!"  
He observed her fears. Now, he felt he was ready. The others were impatient fools; he would succeed where they had failed. He stretched his dark ebony wings, holding a small glass ball in his hand. "It's time to posses this power"  
  
Dark Angel  
By Beth Blakeslee and Julie Miller  
(Ellie Shields and Minerva Blue)  
  
Pheobe kneeled before her altar, lighting the candles. She folded her hands together and bowed her head when there was a knock at the door. Pheobe continued to bow her head as the door was opened. "It said do not disturb."  
Damien smiled, standing in the doorway. "Forgive me Pheobe, I wanted to see you."  
Pheobe smiled, her curly purple hair turning with her head to meet her boyfriend. "How was the day?"  
Damien took a few steps forward, sitting on the bed. "What? You can't tell?"  
"I wanted to hear it from your lips."  
He smiled sweetly. "You miss the others don't you?"  
"That's off the subject."  
Damien nodded. "But do you?"  
Pheobe lowered her eyes. "I'm planning to visit them."   
Damien frowned. "You're not giving the whole truth."  
"I sense something, a malicious spirit. It's something I can't ignore."  
Damien nodded "Shall I buy the tickets?"  
"Just one love. I could not bare you to be harmed."  
"And I cannot bare our separation."  
Pheobe smiled "I shouldn't be away too long."  
  
"Juniors!" Usagi and Minako leapt into the air, giving each other high fives."  
Ami looked at them "I'm surprised you two made it."  
Rei grinned. "Don't you believe in miracles Ami?"  
Ellie looked at Rei. "Why aren't you at school?"  
Rei smiled. "My school hasn't started yet."  
Everyone but Ami groaned. "Lucky."  
Rei laughed nervously.  
"So, you all made it."  
They looked ahead at a young girl in the 10th street School uniform. Usagi squealed, stars in her eyes.  
"Pheobe!"  
Pheobe smiled, bowing. Ellie appeared confused. "Who is Pheobe?"  
Pheobe smiled. "An old friend"  
"Where's Damien?" Asked Makoto.  
"Taking care of matters at home, I'm only staying a few months. In the meantime, I can get to know your nervous friend."  
Ellie jumped and cried out. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"  
Mako looked at Ellie sympathetically. "Ellie, Pheobe is empathic."  
"What?!"  
Minako smiled, eager to add on. "She's also a Sailor Senshi."  
Both Pheobe and Ellie were caught completely off guard. Pheobe's mouth went wide open and it was difficult to believe anything could shock her.  
"You, Told her?"  
Rei stepped next to Pheobe. "Ellie is Sailor Earth."  
Pheobe nodded, still feeling she had been taken by surprise. "So this is Sailor Earth?"  
Ellie nodded and Pheobe began to smile, turning to look at the school. "Uh...Are we late?"  
The girls looked at the clock and screamed, panicking as they scrambled to their classes.  
  
It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and the girls sat outside 10th Street High School, waiting for Usagi to get out of detention.  
"So, Pheobe, how's Damien?" Rei asked. Suddenly, Ellie went completely pale.  
"D-d-Damien?"   
"Yeah, he's my boyfriend, why are you so frightened?" Pheobe watched as Ellie went an even whiter shade of pale.  
"Ell, don't worry, it's not the same Damien." Mako reassuringly patted Ellie's shoulder.  
"You sure?" Ellie's face regained some of the color.  
"Want proof?" Pheobe handed Ellie a picture of a man with short very light brown hair. Ellie sighed in relief as she saw that it wasn't Damien, the evil one with long blonde hair, the Wiseman, the one who tried to kill her.  
"Oh, thank goddess…" She handed the picture to Pheobe and smiled.  
"Yo! Ell!" A voice called from across the street.  
"Demitri!!" Ellie called. "Over here!" And from the crowd of people emerged a tall, black haired man wearing ripped black jeans, a grey tanktop, army boots, and his trademark black leather gauntlets with the little metal spikes on them. His long ebony hair swept over his shoulders, his bangs falling into his deep crimson eyes. He lifted one muscular arm to wave at Ellie, and she jumped up and waved back.  
"Oh, Pheobe, you get to meet my Demitri!"  
As Demitri neared, Ellie ran towards him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, how I missed you!!"  
"But you only went to school…" Demitri smiled as Ellie giggled and kissed his smooth cheek. Demitri looked up and noticed Pheobe sitting with the girls.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm Pheobe. It's...nice to meet you " she said.  
"You'll have to excuse Demitri, he can be an ass sometimes…" Ellie giggled, then gave Demitri a dirty look as he tugged on one of her odangos.  
"Hey! I'm not an ass!"  
"Yeah you are…and I love you…"  
"Come on, let's not get all mushy here…" Mako said. Ellie blushed, and Demitri laughed.  
"Finally! I'm out of detention!" Usagi called as she exited the school building. "Oh, hi Demitri!"  
"Um, now that everyone's here, I have something to tell you all…" Pheobe started. "I feel that something evil is after us, something very evil…."  
Usagi appeared worried. "Nothing bad I hope?"  
Rei looked at Usagi. "Have you been listening? You know she said evil."  
"Well don't yell at me!"  
"Sometimes I wonder if there is really just air in that head of yours."  
"I'm sick of you insulting me!"  
"You deserve it!"  
"This is serious everyone!" Pheobe yelled, trying to lift her voice over the argument, it worked and the others were silent, ready to listen.  
"I'm curious how you can sense this all Pheobe." Ami said, looking at Pheobe.  
Pheobe nodded. "Haven't you felt something strange in the air Rei? In your fire readings?"  
Rei continued. "Like another set of eyes?"  
Pheobe nodded.  
"So someone is watching us?" Questioned Ellie.  
"Candid Camera?" Offered Demitri.  
Pheobe smirked while the others gave Demitri looks.  
"Why are you laughing?" Asked Ellie.  
"He has a very loud sense of humor, can't help it."  
Ami interrupted. "We should tell the others about this."  
They all nodded, beginning to leave the school.  
  
Michiru looked in her mirror. "The sea is restless Haruka."  
Haruka drove down the road, her arm around Michiru. "You continue to say that."  
"Because we are all in trouble."  
"Then we should tell Setsuna and Hotaru."  
Michiru nodded and Haruka barely slowed as she turned the car around to move in the other direction.  
  
The evil angel watched as the girls and Demitri began to walk towards the shrine, it didn't matter if they were together, he could wait an eternity. Besides, there was still one matter to attend to first as he began to look at the young Hotaru. She was alone, good; he'd have to hurry. 


	2. Senshi in Trouble, The Dark Angel appear...

Hotaru sat in her room, playing with her doll as the angel appeared behind her, wings folded around his body. Hotaru turned, frightened as she prepared to scream. The angel unfolded his wings, placing a finger to his lips. "It's too late to scream Saturn." With that said he advanced, the lamp next to Hotaru crashed to the floor, and everything went black.  
  
Michiru and Haruka pulled up in front of the house they shared with Hotaru and Setsuna. As they stepped out of the car, they felt an evil aura around the house. They could sense that something evil had been there, if not there right now. Suddenly, Michiru's head snapped toward the house.  
"Hotaru!"  
The two girls raced towards the house, Haruka fumbling at the lock with her keys. When the door finally complied and opened, the two raced inside, towards Hotaru's room, Haruka getting there first. She threw open the door to find Dark Angel standing there, a small glass ball in his hand, with Sailor Saturn in there.  
"Hotaru!" Michiru screamed. Haruka lunged at Dark Angel, but he spread his wings and a force field enveloped him. She bounced off and slid along the floor.  
"This is the first step in my plan to eliminate you and boost my powers to control the universe. My next target will be someone most important to you." And with that he disappeared.  
"Someone most important to us" Michiru mused, as Haruka pulled herself off the ground.  
"We have to tell the others."  
  
"Finally! My first day without detention!" Usagi cheered as she, Ellie, and Pheobe walked out of school.  
"I still can't believe you actually woke up early for once," Pheobe said.   
"Well, I don't know how I did it, but I did!" Usagi smiled as she and the others were walking towards Ellie and Demitri's apartment. "Wait a sec, I just saw a soda machine down that street! I'm gonna go grab a soda, anyone else want one?"  
"Sure!" the other two chimed in.  
"Stay put, I'll be right back."  
  
"She's near the one with the ultimate power, the one who holds the Senshi together" Dark Angel stood in an alleyway, not too far from the soda machine Usagi was skipping happily towards. He stepped out of the alley, wings folded around him. As Usagi fed her quarters into the soda machine, Dark Angel sent a blast of energy at her. She screamed in terror and fell backwards, arms flailing, quarters flying all over.   
  
Ellie looked at Pheobe's terrified face. "What is it?"  
"It's...Usagi, she's in trouble!"  
The two of them dropped their books and ran as they heard a scream coming from Usagi's direction. As they turned the corner, they saw a bright flash and heard Usagi scream once again.   
"NOO!" Ellie screamed and rushed towards the light, but Pheobe held her back.  
"It's too late."  
Dark Angel turned around, holding in his hand a small glass ball that contained Eternal Sailor Moon.  
"What have you done to her?" Pheobe screamed.  
"Oh, nothing much…" He flashed an evil grin at the two girls. "Just working towards my goal." And with that he spread his wings, and a full blast of Sailor Moon's Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss hit the girls. They flew across the street and hit the building on the other side with a crash.  
"Pheobe…I think now would be a good time to transform…"  
Pheobe nodded in agreement "Clios Star Power! Make Up!!"  
"Earth Elements of Love! Make Up!!"  
  
And there stood two of the pretty sailor suited soldiers of justice, Sailor Earth and Sailor Clios.  
"We're not going to let you get away with this!" Sailor Earth cried.  
"In the Name of Clios"  
"In the name of Earth"  
"We'll punish you!"  
"Are you two going to give one of those long boring speeches like your leader?" Dark Angel said.  
"No, we're going to fight! Clios blazing inferno!" Sailor Clios used her wand to send a fire of the Senshi colors at Dark Angel. Instead of causing damage, like intended, he absorbed it and laughed.  
"It should be easy getting rid of you all now! I've captured your precious Sailor Moon, and soon the rest of you will follow!" Dark Angel laughed again, spread his ebony wings, and disappeared.  
  
Ellie collapsed to the ground in frustration.  
"I'm a failure," she sobbed, her fists pounding the ground. "I couldn't protect her…"  
Pheobe put her arm around Ellie and helped her to a sitting position, her expression clearly upset. "You know what we have to do now, right?"  
"Yeah…tell the others…" Ellie pulled herself to her feet, and she and Pheobe walked towards the apartment she and Demitri shared to call the others.  
  
Ellie fumbled for her keys, tears still flooding her eyes. She pulled them out of her pocket, and tried to unlock the door. Pheobe gently took the keys from her and opened the door.  
"Hey, girls." Demitri said from the kitchen. He walked out to meet the girls and saw Ellie in tears.  
"Ell, what's wrong? Where's Usagi?"  
"Oh, Demitri…" Ellie sobbed and fell into his arms. "Usagi was…she was…" Her tears kept her from continuing.  
"Usagi was captured by our new enemy, Dark Angel." Tears rolled down Pheobe's cheek.  
"We've gotta tell the others…" Demitri said as the phone rang. He reached for the phone and grabbed it, Ellie still in his arms.  
"Yeah?"  
"Demitri, this is Haruka. I've got some bad news."  
"Yeah, well we got some bad news of our own, but you go first."  
"Hotaru's been captured, by a new enemy called Dark Angel."  
"Yeah, well Usagi's been captured by Dark Angel too."  
"WHAT?" Haruka's scream could be heard across the apartment.   
"Yeah, we're in some pretty deep shit now."  
"I'll say. Who else was there when it happened?"  
"Pheobe and Ellie, but Ellie's kinda incapacitated right now, and Pheobe doesn't look so great"  
"Are they there with you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't go anywhere. Me and Michiru will be there in a second." Haruka hung up abruptly, and Demitri turned the portable phone off and dropped it, quickly wrapping an arm around Ellie, who was now shaking.  
"Pheobe, Mamoru's work number is by the phone in the kitchen. Call him and tell him to get his ass down here."  
Pheobe nodded and went into the kitchen. She read the number off and dialed it, and listened for someone to pick up.  
"Hello?"  
"Mamoru, it's me, Pheobe. There's trouble. We need you here at Demitri's apartment as soon as you can get here."  
"What's wrong? Is it Ellie? Or Usagi?" Pheobe gulped as he said her name.  
"I can't tell you now," she said shakily. "Just get here."  
"Okay."  
Pheobe put the phone back in its receiver. "He'll be here soon."  
Demitri looked into Ellie's tear filled eyes. "Ell, Mamoru's gonna be here soon. And so are Haruka and Michiru." Pheobe stood at the end of the couch, looking at the two of them, wishing Damien was here; her heart ached as she felt Ellie's despair.  
Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Pheobe ran to open it, knowing it was Haruka and Michiru.  
"Thank the Goddess you're here…" Pheobe said as the two of them entered the apartment.  
"Ellie! Are you okay?" Michiru asked.  
"I'm doing a little better," she sniffled.  
"Now what exactly did you see?" Haruka asked Ellie and Pheobe. "Tell us what happened from the beginning."  
"Okay, after Usagi went to get sodas, I began to feel him there, his presence, and then we heard a scream" Pheobe started.  
"And we went to go see what happened and we saw Eternal Sailor Moon trapped in a glass ball…"  
"Just like Hotaru!" Haruka interrupted Ellie.  
"…And then he attacked us…with Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss."  
"He attacked you with one of Sailor Moon's attacks?!" Haruka was shocked at this new development.  
"Yeah, he did…also he said something about 'working towards his goal'." Pheobe sighed.   
"Oh, shit…" Haruka said. "He said that his plan was to eliminate us all and take over the universe."  
"Oh shit is definitely right!" Demitri said.   
"We'd better get the others here." Ellie had a look of sadness mixed with determination. At that moment, Mamoru entered the apartment.  
"So, what's the bad news?" he said, putting down his briefcase.  
"Usagi and Hotaru have been captured by Dark Angel, our new enemy." Pheobe's face was filled with sadness.   
"Usa-ko…" Mamoru said.   
"I'm so sorry, Mamo-chan," Ellie said and wrapped her arms around him. "Pheobe and I tried to save her, but he's too strong for us…he even used Sailor Moon's attacks."  
"Hello?" Mako said from the door.  
"We're all here!" Minako said.  
"Good," Michiru said as Minako, Mako, Rei, Ami and Setsuna filed in through the door, chattering nervously.  
"He knows who we our, our every move." Explained Pheobe, trying to control the flow of emotions that reached her from around the room.  
"That means, he knows our families, he can come after us any time." Ellie cried.  
Mamoru still appeared distraught over Usagi's disappearance. Setsuna spoke up.  
"That won't happen"  
Minako looked at Setsuna. "How can you say that?"  
"He seems to attack when we're alone."  
Ami nodded. "I understand what she's getting at, if we all stay together, if we're not alone there's a chance he won't attack."  
Rei looked at Ami. "A chance?"  
"Nothing is certain."  
"This is, terrible, we don't even know who this guy is!" Shouted Haruka.  
Michiru tried to comfort her companion. "We will stop him before he does harm to any more of us."  
Ami looked at Rei. "Rei, could you do a fire reading on this dark angel?"  
Rei nodded. "I think so."  



	3. Divide and Conquer?

"What are you going to do?" Cried Sailor Moon, within the glass ball.  
Dark Angel lifted Sailor Moon up near his face. "You talk too much, why can't you be like Saturn?"  
He indicated Hotaru in another glass ball, sitting down, defeated.  
"They'll defeat you, the others."  
"Ah yes, the unquestionable faith of friends. You do live up to reputation Usagi. But this time, it's misplaced. I know every move; I have your powers, your nothing. Oh, and by the time they discover all my capabilities, it will be too late. You must be lonely with only Hotaru and four cats as company; she's not being much of a talker is she? Too bad I had to silence their glass." He indicated Luna and Artemis in one ball and Smoke and Aphrodite in another, whatever their cries were, they could not be heard, for the glass had been soundproofed to reduce the noise. He continued, " Maybe you would prefer the companionship of your beloved Mamoru."  
Sailor moon banged her hand against the glass. "No, don't hurt him!"  
"Oh my dear, he's already been hurt. His girlfriend and future wife has been taken prisoner by a dark angel who has plans for universal domination. There really isn't much further I can go from there."  
  
"I can't read him, it's as if he doesn't exist."  
"Could he be from the future?" Asked Makoto  
Rei shook her head. "I don't know."  
Haruka frowned. "We should double up for the night, it's getting late."  
They nodded.  
  
"Mina-chan, what are you doing?" Rei watched as Minako began to brush her hair for the third time.  
"I'm worried Rei-chan, about Usagi, I wish the cats hadn't decide to go on vacation."  
Rei smiled slightly. "We'll find Usagi and Hotaru."  
"Really?"   
Rei nodded. "Count on it, now get some rest, we have to save our strength."  
Minako nodded and climbed into bed.  
  
"You've been training for hours Makoto, I think you should take a break."  
"Your not taking a break from that computer."  
Ami nodded. "I'm just trying to figure out why he systematically is taking us out one by one, he can clearly take us on without any trouble, Pheobe and Ellie have seen that."  
"You're not sounding too comforting Ami."  
"If he's attacking us one by one though, he probably fears what we might do together."  
"So it's divide and conquer?"  
"Yes, and he's taking out what he perceives as the larger threats and is moving down."  
"So what can we all do together that he might be afraid of?" Asked Mako.  
"Sailor Planet Attack?"  
"Is that right?"   
"Could be, but then he wouldn't have bothered to get Usagi alone, if he knows our moves he also knows it doesn't work very well with only three Senshi."  
  
"Your restless Haruka."  
"This new enemy makes me uneasy."  
"Because he is stronger then the others?"  
"It's so much more then that."  
  
Pheobe sat huddled on the couch in Demitri and Ellie's apartment, trying to hold back the tears that were forcing their way out. "I can still feel them, they're alive."  
Ellie sat down next to Pheobe. "So there's still hope then?"  
Pheobe nodded, then looked at Ellie's face. "Your very close to Mamoru."  
"How do you...never mind. Yeah, Mamoru is my brother."  
Pheobe smiled slightly. "Really? In the past or present?"  
"Both." Replied Demitri, retrieving three waters from the kitchen.  
"Did you know you had a second brother?"  
"There's only one brother I know of, that's Mamoru." Explained Ellie.  
Pheobe nodded and retrieved the photo of Damien from her pocket, showing Ellie once more. "That's Mamoru's older brother."  
Ellie nearly fell over hearing the news, while Demitri demonstrated some random cusswords.  
"How?" Questioned Ellie.  
Demitri nodded "That's what I'd like to know too."  
Pheobe smiled again. "Haven't you ever wondered why Mamoru was just a prince in the past?"  
"So how in hell did this happen?" Asked Demitri.  
"Well, when a man and women..."  
"No no, I know how that shit works."  
"He means why is Damien not my brother in the present," explained Ellie.  
Pheobe put the picture away. "It's a long story…and I'm not sure your ready to hear it."  
"We're not going anywhere." Said Demitri.  
Pheobe nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you."  
  
Setsuna sat on the couch in Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru had his head buried in his hands, still distraught over losing Usagi when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Mamoru? Is Usagi there? She didn't come home." It was Usagi's mother.  
"Yes, she fell asleep, I didn't want to wake her."  
"When she wakes up, could you tell her to come home? We're all very worried."  
Mamoru nodded. "I will." He hung up the phone.  
"You told them a lie." Remarked Setsuna.  
"Would they have believed the truth?"  
"If the princess is not rescued, it could have consequences for the future."  
Mamoru nodded. "Don't you think I know that?" He paused, immediately apologetic for being so harsh. "...I'm sorry. I'll be back in a moment." He turned, walking into the restroom and closing the door.  
Mamoru began to wash his face in the running water, he could not ignore the sleep he felt, but how could he rest when his Usagi was captured? As he looked up into the mirror his eye caught a glimpse of someone behind him, Eternal Sailor Moon, standing in the mirror. He turned around "Usa-ko."  
Sailor Moon smiled slightly. "Not really, but If you miss her that much..."  
  
Setsuna looked up as she saw Mamoru walk out of the bathroom. "You don't look right my prince."  
Mamoru nodded, smiling as his form began to change, black wings began to sprout from his back, as he became Dark Angel, holding in his hand, Mamoru in a glass ball. "Oh your a smart one."  
Pluto quickly began to transform, holding her wand. Dark angel threw a rose at the wand, knocking it from her hand. "We can't have that now, can we?"  
From Mamoru's apartment that night, there was a bright flash of light from the windows, and then nothing.  



	4. Haruka & Michiru

Ellie's head snapped upwards, sensing that something was wrong, or that something had happened.   
"Demitri, do you mind if I call Mamoru? Just to see if he's okay?"   
"Sure, Ell…" Demitri mumbled, half asleep. Ellie got up, being careful not to disturb Pheobe and Demitri as they slept, and carefully made their way to the phone. She dialed his number, and listened to the phone ring for what seemed an eternity. She sighed and hung up the phone after three minutes of steady ringing. She headed back out to the living room, and saw that Pheobe and Demitri were still asleep. She then tiptoed over to the closet, grabbed her jacket and shoes, then headed out and shut the door quietly. Once down the hall, she put on her shoes and her coat, and headed downstairs to the street. On her way down, she ran into Naru, whose mother had just rented the penthouse at the top of the building.   
"What are you doing out so late, Naru?" Ellie asked.   
"Oh, I couldn't sleep…why are you out?"   
"I got a bad feeling that something might have happened to my brother…"   
"Want me to go with you? It's not safe to wander the streets alone at this time of night."   
"Y'know, that would be a good idea," Ellie said, remembering the buddy system they had set up and she had left the protection of. Well, she thought to herself, at least Naru's here, and maybe Dark Angel won't attack me if I'm with someone else, even if it's not another Senshi.   
"He lives in the Crown Apartments, right?" Naru asked.   
"Yeah, they're down the street a little ways." Ellie and Naru walked out the door and headed down the dark street.   
"Sure is creepy out here at night," Naru said.   
"Actually, I kinda like the night…when you're out away from the city, the stars are so beautiful…" Ellie smiled.   
They walked in silence for a while, then as Crown Apartments loomed into view, Ellie felt sickening horror settle over her.   
"Oh no…. Mamoru…" Ellie dashed inside, Naru following.   
"What's wrong?" Naru yelled after Ellie, who was running up the stairs to the third floor.   
"I don't know!" she shouted back. "But something is wrong, I can sense it!" She reached the third floor, and ran down the hall to his apartment. The door was unlocked and stood ajar.   
"No Mamoru" She bit her lip and entered the apartment.   
"Mamoru-kun Setsuna-kun. where are you?" She called into the empty apartment.   
Only silence replied.   
"Mamoru? Setsuna?" she called a little louder.   
Again, nothing.   
"Mamo-chaan!!" She wailed, now knowing the truth.   
"Ellie, what's wrong?" Naru looked at her distraught friend.   
"I have to get back home" Ellie wiped her eyes.   
"I'll walk you back, okay?"   
"Yes we need to hurry"   
The two of them ran back to the apartments where they stayed, and as they opened the main entrance door Ellie bolted up the stairs to the apartment she and Demitri shared.   
"Demitri! Pheobe!" Ellie cried. "Mamoru and Setsuna are.. they're gone" Ellie burst into tears and collapsed to the floor.   
"Huh?" Demitri walked sleepily into the entryway to see Ellie collapsed on the floor.   
"They're gone" Her teary eyes looked into Demitri's crimson ones, and he put an arm around her and pulled her to her feet.   
  
There was a knock at the door; Demitri checked through the looking glass, confirming it was Rei and Minako. He opened the door allowing the girls entry. "Thanks for coming, Ellie is a mess. Where is Ami and Mako?"   
Mina stepped in with Rei. "They'll be here soon."   
"Mamoru and Setsuna at the same time?" questioned Rei. "I thought this Angel only attacked us one at a time."   
"Maybe they were both in separate places."   
They all turned as Makoto and Ami arrived.   
"Ellie still upset?" Asked Makoto.   
Demitri nodded.   
Rei began to look around the room. "Where's Pheobe?"   
"Asleep." Replied Demitri.   
"Why didn't you wake her Demitri?" Asked Mako.   
"I can't."   
"What?" Cried Mako.   
Mina sighed, trying to take control of the situation. "Alright Ami, you check on Pheobe-chan. We'll see how Ellie-chan is doing...Where are Haruka and Michiru?"   
"I called them an hour ago, they still haven't gotten here." Replied Demitri.   
  
Michiru gazed into her mirror as Haruka prepared to start the car. "We're late Haruka, they'll be worried."   
"We're only late by a few minutes."   
"Still."   
Haruka nodded. "Wait here Michiru." She opened the door, heading back to their house   
Michiru looked at her companion. "Aren't you worried about leaving me alone Haruka?"   
"The others were unprepared for a fight, we are."   
With that she stepped into the house.   
Dark Angel smiled as he watched Haruka enter the house, leaving Michiru alone in the car. He grinned smugly as the prison balls containing the Senshi floated around him. . "It's time to gather a few more guests."   
With that he vanished out of site.   
  
It wasn't a smart idea, but Pheobe had to find out more about this enemy, she could sense him stronger then any enemy she had encountered. So she had put herself into a trance, trying to find out what this Dark Angel actually wanted. She didn't expect it to be so dangerous, that she would be taken for such a ride as she traveled through the astral plane, and she could not leave to wake until she had gotten what she wanted, even though, outside she could sense something was wrong.


	5. Talismans

Michiru waited patiently in the car when Haruka began to walk towards her. "That was fast."   
Haruka nodded. " You have no idea "   
Michiru nodded, looking into her mirror as Haruka approached the vehicle. As she looked into the reflection she caught a glimpse of Haruka as she approached. Her form soon became a shadow in the reflection as the image of the Dark Angel soon appeared. She turned quickly to see the dark form of the fallen angel, it was too late, on the seat where she had been, and only a mirror remained.   
"Michiru!"   
Michiru stepped out of the car, walking towards Haruka, grinning. She placed her hand gently on Haruka's cheek. "I'm not who you think I am."   
Haruka took Michiru's hand. "What do you mean?"   
Michiru grinned darkly as she stepped back. "Dead scream."   
Haruka fell back, unprepared for the attack. Michiru grinned, changing back into the Dark Angel. "You are so gullible."   
Another bright flash of light and Haruka was no more. All that was left was her space sword. Suddenly Dark Angel stopped, looking around. "Someone is watching me..."   
  
  
"No!" Pheobe sat up quickly, her heart thundering against her chest.   
Ami tried to comfort her. "Everyone! She's awake!"   
"I saw him, I know why he's afraid."   
The others stepped into the room, watching Pheobe.   
Pheobe took a slow breath. "The Angel of Darkness shall meet his end in the frontier planets. His destruction brought about when the two soldiers join with the power of all."   
"What the hell does that mean?" Questioned Demitri.   
"It's a prophecy" Replied Rei.   
"I'll be damned if I know what the hell it means…" Demitri sighed.   
"I wonder where Haruka and Michiru are…" Mako said.   
"Demitri…" Ellie walked out of the bedroom she shared with Demitri. Her tear-streaked face brought sadness into Demitri's heart, unable to truly know the losses Ellie had experienced. He had never lost anyone close to him before…   
"Yeah, hon?" He left the others and went to her side.   
"Something's happened to Haruka and Michiru. I can feel it."   
"No…" Demitri began to curse. "That asshole better not have done anything to them…they're two of our most powerful fighters…" His crimson eyes hardened.   
"Let's go."   
  
  
The two of them sped down the road towards the house that the Outer Senshi shared.   
"Dark Angel got Mamo-chan and Setsuna-san when they were in separate rooms of the house…" Ellie sighed. "I'm afraid to go to the bathroom alone anymore…"   
"Ell, no matter what it takes, I'll always protect you. I'm your prince…your soulmate." He put his hand over hers and squeezed it gently.   
"I love you…" Ellie said. She looked up and then screamed.   
"Shit! What the hell was that - Oh FUCK!" He looked up and saw the same frightening sight that Ellie saw- Dark Angel.   
"Don't bother looking for your friends…" He opened his hands and two glass balls appeared, one with Sailor Neptune inside, one with Sailor Uranus as prisoner.   
Demitri slammed on the brakes, screeching the car to a halt.   
"You bastard! You're not gonna get away with this!" Demitri threw open the door to the car.   
"Demitri! No! He'll take you too!" Ellie cried as he leapt out the door. She grabbed onto his shirt, and was dragged halfway out the car.   
"Jet Armor Up!" Demitri's fighting armor materialized around him.   
"Like you puny human can actually do anything against me…" Dark Angel laughed.   
"I am no human." He looked at Dark Angel, the hatred in his eyes brewing and the dark energy building in his gauntlets.   
"Jet Energy Axe Summon!" he screamed, and his axe materialized in his hands. It too became engulfed in dark lightning, like his gauntlets.   
"Like that little thing can really beat me!" Dark Angel's voice roared with anger.   
Jet leapt into the air, his axe held high over his head.   
"JET DEATH BLOW!!"   
As he came down, Dark Angel disappeared and rematerialized behind Ellie. Jet crashed into the ground, the axe burying itself in the road.   
"Ellie! RUN!" Jet screamed when he saw where Dark Angel was. Ellie turned around and was struck full force by the haunting and evil presence of this fallen angel.   
"Frightening, aren't I," he said after a moment's silence.   
"Earth Elements of Lo-" As she tried to henshin, Dark Angel knocked her away.   
"I want you to know something, little girl," he hissed, his face right up against Ellie's. "You will never beat me. I am the most powerful. Not even your little boytoy over there can harness the evil that I have. One false move and you'll be mine. Forever."   
With that he disappeared.   
  
"Ellie!" Demitri cried. "Are you alright?"   
"I'm fine…" She then began to wail.   
"They're gone…First Mamo-chan…now Haruka and Michiru…"   
Demitri took her in his arms and carried her to the car.   
"I know how close they were to you…" Demitri looked into his love's tear filled eyes.   
Ellie sat for a minute, thinking.   
"The Talismans! If he has those…"   
"Let's go." Demitri started the car and sped off, again heading towards Haruka and Michiru's. Ellie rested her head on Demitri's shoulder as he drove, trying to recover from what she just saw. It felt as if her mind had been probed, her memories used for some evil purpose.   
"We're here," he said after a few minutes of driving in silence.   
The two of them got out of the car to see Haruka's yellow car parked in the driveway, one of the doors open. Ellie ran to see if there was anything in there, and she gasped as she saw the Space Sword and the Aqua Mirage Mirror, lying there on the seats.   
"Demitri, we might have a chance against him," she said, holding up the two talismans as he walked up the driveway.   
"If we can find someone who can use them, that is."   
"Let's go home, Demitri…I suddenly feel a little better." She smiled and held the two talismans close to her chest.   
  
  
"The talismans were left behind?" Ami said as Ellie laid the sword and the mirror on the table.   
"Yeah… I don't think he knows the power of these objects…" Ellie smiled. "Is Pheobe up?"   
"I think so, she's probably in the living room," Ami said.   
"Okay." Ellie picked up the talismans and walked towards the living room, and saw Pheobe on the couch.   
"Ellie!" Pheobe gasped as she saw what the girl was holding. "How did you get those!?"   
"Unfortunately, Michiru and Haruka were captured…but Dark Angel left these behind." She handed Pheobe the Aqua Mirage Mirror. "I think you could get more use out of this than I could." She smiled. Pheobe looked into the mirror, and saw her reflection smiling wistfully back at her.   
"Y'know, I think you're right…I just might get more use out of this than anyone else."   
  
  
"It's been rumored that the Outer Senshi have objects of immense power…the talismans…" Dark Angel mused to himself as he looked at his collection of Sailor Senshi. In addition to Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, and the guardian cats, he now had Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.   
"I wonder where they could be hiding them…" he said as he reached for the glass balls holding Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.   
"Any ideas, girls?"   
"You'll never get them," Uranus said.   
"They're in a safe place, where no-one can reach them." Neptune smiled coolly.   
"Oh, I can and will get them. And once I do get them, I will take over the entire universe."   
"As we've said, you'll never get the Talismans. They have now been entrusted to those who can use them."   
"Damn you!" he roared, throwing the Outer Senshi away from him, nearly smashing their prisons. "I will find them! And when I do, you'll be sorry you ever were born."


	6. Prophecies

"Demitri?"   
"Yeah, Ell?"   
"I gotta go to the bathroom."   
"So go!" Demitri sighed at her slight stupidity.   
"I don't wanna go alone…" She looked at him with wide eyes.   
"So take Pheobe with you! She's a girl, she won't mind!"   
Ellie looked at Demitri, and sighed. She got up and went to the living room, where the remaining Senshi were gathered, trying to ease the tensions of the day by playing Truth or Dare.   
"Pheobe?" Ellie said.   
"Yeah?" Pheobe smiled at Ellie, suddenly knowing why she was needed. "I'll be back in a second, you guys."   
"'Kay, Pheobe," Mako said. "Okay Ami, truth or dare…"   
"Thanks for going with me, Pheobe…" Ellie blushed slightly and the two of them went into the bathroom.   
"No problem. Ell…Truthfully I'd have you do the same thing for me." She sat on the edge of the tub while Ellie used the toilet.   
"I'm too worried to do anything alone lately…" Ellie sighed. "First Usagi, then Mamo-chan and Setsuna, now Michiru and Haruka…those two were like my older sisters…"   
"You don't want to lose anyone else either, do you," Pheobe said.   
"Nope."   
Ellie flushed the toilet and then put the lid down and sat on it.   
"About the talismans…if Dark Angel learns about their power, I'm sure he'll be after them."   
"I'll keep an eye out for anything strange in the mirror." Pheobe looked at Ellie and they smiled at each other.   
"Ready to go back out?"   
"Yep."   
And the two of them walked out the door, Ellie taking her place with Demitri and Pheobe joining in the game of Truth or Dare.   
"You actually kissed him, Ami?!" Mina squealed.   
"It-it's nothing, really…" Ami stuttered. Ellie could tell her face was growing red by the way she sounded.   
  
  
Later that night, Ellie and Pheobe sat on the couch, holding the talismans.   
"We're going to have to use these sometime…" Ellie mused to herself.   
"But when? And how will we know how to use them?" Pheobe looked slightly nervous for the first time that Ellie had seen.   
"I think we'll feel when it's right…and our hearts will guide us in how to use them," Ellie said reassuringly, quite a role switch for the two of them. More often than not, Pheobe was the strong and reassuring one. Ellie was usually the shy, unsure and reserved one.   
Pheobe looked at the mirror. She was slightly puzzled by what she saw. It was like there was a dark shadow lurking about the house. 'It may be all the fear that's been generated here,' she thought to herself.   
"Girls, you coming to bed?" Demitri called from the bedroom.   
"In a minute!" Ellie called back.   
"I've gotta thank him for setting up another bed in there…I've been getting worried about sleeping alone in the living room…what happens if he attacks?"   
Ellie got up, and Pheobe followed suit. "I don't want to think about that…" The two girls went to the bedroom Ellie and Demitri usually shared. Ellie stopped short when she saw Demitri. Something was different about him, something she couldn't place.   
"Ready for bed, Ellie?" He smiled a smile that was foreign to her. He never smiled openly happy like that. She looked him up and down, trying to get a sense of what was wrong with him. Then it hit her, as she looked at his hands- he wasn't wearing his gauntlets! He never took them off, except for when he was sleeping with Ellie. Not to mention he never called her Ellie. He always called her Ell. The reality sunk in, she now knew what happened.   
"You're not my Demitri."   
"Quick learner, little one." Pheobe shrieked as Demitri's form morphed into that of Dark Angel.   
Ellie looked at him.   
"Why, Dark Angel?" Why did you do this to me? You want to kill me with sorrow?"   
"Y'know, I never thought of that before…I think that's a wonderful plan, my dear." He grinned, a smile that froze Ellie's heart.   
"You won't get away with this." Ellie's eyes filled with rage, while Pheobe ran to the other room to get the Talismans.   
"I won't? And how do you figure that, little one?" He reached into the folds of his cloak and brought out his newest prisoner- Demitri, minus the gauntlets.   
"Demitri!!" Ellie shrieked. She rushed towards Dark Angel, her intent to grab Demitri's prison ball. It appeared she'd get it, but with his other hand Dark Angel blasted her with dark lightning. She screamed as she rocketed back to the wall and hit it with a crash.   
"Ellie!" Pheobe rushed to her side, and helped her to a sitting position. She slipped the space sword into her hand inconspicuously, so Dark Angel wouldn't notice.   
"I cannot forgive you…"she growled. She brought herself to her feet, and suddenly lunged at him, Space Sword in hand. She crashed through the force field and slashed at him, cutting into his side. He screamed in agony, and swung at Ellie.   
"You little bitch! You've been hiding the talismans!" He lunged at her, and grabbed her by the throat.   
"Give it to me. Now."   
Ellie looked at him with fear, hatred and determination in her eyes as his hands closed around her throat.   
"Stop it! Now!!" Pheobe screamed, searching for her henshin stick. Inside the prisoner ball, Demitri cursed like crazy.   
"I'll kill you, you motherfucking bastard, when I get the hell out of here you're gonna be sorry you were ever born! You'll be sorry you ever laid hands on my Ellie!" Tears were streaming down his face, he was so frustrated and pissed. He couldn't do anything to help his soulmate…or could he? He was just about to crawl into bed when Dark Angel had gotten to him. He had just taken off his gauntlets…If Ellie could see them…if she could just get to them, she'd have a chance.   
"Let….me…go…" Ellie rasped, gasping for breath. Her face was losing color, and she began to get dizzy. The room was spinning, spinning…and she couldn't do anything about it…She had to get these hands off her neck…but he had some force holding them at her sides…   
"Clios Blazing Inferno!" The blaze of the Senshi colors hit Dark Angel at full blast, and it knocked him over and Ellie was free.   
"Get out of here!" Clios cried. Ellie began to dash out the door, but her eyes fell on something lying on the bedside table. Demitri's gauntlets! She made a mad dash for them, and as she grabbed them, Dark Angel loomed over her. She slipped the gauntlets on, feeling the familiar rush of dark energy sweep over her, as it had the time she tried them on what seemed like lifetimes ago.   
"Take this!" Ellie screamed and sent a blast of her own dark energy at Dark angel, sending him across the room. He hit the wall and screamed.   
"You stupid bitch! How did you get so much power?" He screamed, pulling himself up quickly.   
"That's for me to know and you to never find out! Now get the hell out of here! Now!" Ellie screamed, lunging for Demitri's prison ball. It vanished before her eyes and so did Dark Angel. All was quite for a moment, then Ellie collapsed onto the floor and screamed.   
"I hate you! You're the scum of the earth! When I get my hands on you you're gonna die! I will kill you!!" She then began to sob. Pheobe ran across the room to Ellie's battered form, wrapping her arms around her.   
"I'm so sorry, Ellie…" Pheobe then began to cry. "I know how much he means to you."   
  
Nobody slept that night, all were afraid if they closed their eyes they would awake prisoners like the others. So they sat together, in Ellie and Demitri's apartment. Ellie didn't speak, no one did, they all knew what was going on and stating the facts didn't seem to be appropriate at the time.   
"I'm scared." Stated Minako.   
Makoto agreed. "We all are."   
"What are you doing Ami?" Rei was watching Ami as she began to input information on her computer.   
"I'm doing research into that prophecy. From what we have learned two senshi are destined to destroy him, there remains the matter of which ones though."   
"But what if he already took the senshi that could beat him? We'd be helpless then." Ellie had finally spoken, taking control of her pain.   
Pheobe shook her head. "No, I don't think he has, it's one of us."   
"But which ones Pheobe?" Sobbed Ellie.   
"I'm currently trying to find that out." Interrupted Ami.   
"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Makoto.   
"Hope." Answered Ami.   
  
Dark Angel snatched the floating ball of Michiru. "You will suffer for this."   
Michiru smiled slightly. "Your reign shall end soon."   
"Bitch!" He hurled the ball into his void; it stopped in the air and floated back a few feet.   
"Let me out of here asshole!" Demitri pounded angrily on the glass prison.   
Dark angel collapsed in his chair, holding his head. "Do not make me silence you."   
"I dare you Asshole"   
Dark angel sighed and with a wave of his hand, Demitri's cries were silenced. "Do not make idle threats guardian, they do little good. And you." He took Usagi in his hands, gesturing to a vision of Ami and her computer. "What do you think her chances are?"   
"No chance, she could never solve your prophecy!"   
Dark Angel nodded, amused. "We shall see won't we?"   
He waves his hand on the vision, bringing an image of Pheobe. "In the meantime.."


	7. Too Late?

Pheobe pushed the button on the soda machine, taking the soda in her hands that had been released. She remembered Usagi, how she had been taken while only wanting a drink, then she turned to Rei. "Have you sensed anything about the prophecy Rei? How to defeat the enemy?"   
Rei shook her head. "I don't know Pheobe, I'm as lost as you."   
Pheobe nodded sadly and Rei smiled. "Hey cheer up, I'm sure Ami will have something."   
Pheobe nodded as Rei dropped her coins in the machine. As Rei began to make her decision, Pheobe looked down the hall, there was something there, she knew it…but no, it couldn't be. She glanced at Rei, making sure she was still there, then proceeded to wander down the hall, she wouldn't go far, and Rei was close.   
As she turned the corner her eyes fell upon the key staff, that was it. Her eyes went up to notice the hands grasping the staff, the skirt and long green hair. "Setsuna?"   
Setsuna nodded. "It's me Pheobe."   
"How?"   
"I managed to escape, I've been hiding in time to avoid capture."   
"The others will be glad your safe."   
"No, Pheobe you must not tell them, I only came back to get you"   
Pheobe stopped. "Why?"   
  
Rei began to look for Pheobe when she discovered she wasn't beside her. She walked down the halls, hearing as her companion spoke with a familiar voice.   
  
Setsuna smiled. "We can come back for the others later."   
Pheobe shook her head, taking a step back. "No, something's wrong, your not Setsuna."   
Setsuna glared at Pheobe as her body began to shift. "I'll take you one way or another Clios, nobody spies on me!"   
Pheobe screamed as Rei turned the corner. "Pheobe! Mars Star power make-up!."   
The other girls had heard Pheobe's cries, running to her aid.   
Dark Angel looked at Mars, glaring darkly. "Don't waste my time."   
Down came Uranus' world shaking on Sailor Mars, she flew back into the wall. Dark Angel grinned, then turning to Pheobe, who had taken out her transformation pen, preparing to fight. Dark Angel immediately knocked it away. "Your too meddlesome."   
He took a small glass ball as light began to filter through. Rei rushed to Pheobe's aid. "Look out!"   
She jumped in front of Pheobe as there was a bright flash of light. Rei vanished and Pheobe stood there, looking at the now occupied glass ball. Dark Angel narrowed his eyes at the other Senshi turning the corner. He looked down at Pheobe. "We'll do this later."   
With that said he vanished in black energy. Pheobe began to shake as the others tried to make sure she was okay. "We have to stop him."   
Ellie nodded.   
  
"Ellie…my beautiful princess…come join me in my world of darkness."   
"Who are you?" Ellie cried, wondering who the mysterious voice belonged to.   
"I'm the one who will fulfill your dreams…You've always wanted to rule…ever since Mamoru killed you in a past life…"   
'I have…but how does he know this?'   
"Yes… I have."   
"With me, you'll rule an entire universe." And with that, the owner of the voice revealed themselves- it was Dark Angel.   
"Come join me, Ellie. You'll have your own group of Senshi to control. You'll have an entire universe."   
"I don't want it if it means being with you!" Ellie shrank back from Dark Angel as he advanced.   
"I'll love you more than anyone has ever loved you…just take my hand."   
And isn't that all she ever wanted? To be loved?   
Her hand reached for his cautiously, then she yanked it back.   
"Bitch! How dare you!" Dark Angel lunged at her, and she dodged him as he went flying over her head.   
"I don't want to love you! I already love Demitri! And you'll pay for taking him!"   
"We'll finish this soon….very soon…."   
  
"Any word yet on which Senshi will fulfill the prophecy?" Ellie asked Ami. For a change today, Ellie's hair that wasn't in odangos was pulled back into a ponytail and braided. Something told her she might want it out of the way today.   
"According to the data, it shows that they've already been taken…" Ami sighed.   
"So there's no hope?" Ellie began to tremble.   
"Unless my data was wrong, yes."   
"Oh, shit…" Ellie had to sit down.   
"What's wrong?" Mina asked as she, Mako, and Pheobe walked into the room.   
"According to my data, the two Senshi that can fulfill the prophecy have already been taken."   
"Oh, no…" Pheobe gasped.   
"We're screwed," Mako said bluntly.   
"If I don't get Demitri back…" Ellie began to sob and ran for the bathroom. Pheobe chased after her, leaving the others alone in the living room.   
"I can't blame her for being so upset…" Mina said.   
"We've all lost so many…" Ami said.   
"And you'll be losing more, computer girl."   
The three whirled around to see Dark Angel.   
"Ahh, a three for one special. Who wants to be first?" He waved his hand, and three prison balls appeared.   
"Get the hell out of here!" Mako said, lunging at him. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and Sailor Jupiter occupied one of the glass balls.   
"Shall we make it easier and have you two come willingly?"   
"I'll never go willingly to you!" Mina screamed. She picked up the nearest object, a lamp, and hurled it at Dark Angel. Another flash of light filled the room, and now Sailor Venus occupied a prison ball alongside Sailor Jupiter. Dark angel then turned to look at Ami, who had taken a few steps back with her computer.   
"I suppose I should thank you for making this easier on me."   
The two glass balls vanished as he began to approach Ami. Ami took one more step back against the wall, she knew she had no chance if she tried to transform, the others had tried that and failed. As a last minute decision she grabbed her communicator to contact Ellie and Pheobe. "Get out! He's here!"   
Dark angel scowled, knocking the communicator out of her hands, her computer falling out of her hands with it. "Little bitch."   
Venus's love chain binded Ami as he drew from his cloak an empty glass ball. "Nothing will stand in my way."   
From the ball there came a bright flash of light which filled the room, pulling Ami into the prison like her companions. He looked at the bathroom door as the knob began to turn. "This should be easier then I thought."   
The bathroom door swung open. Sailor Clios and Earth stood before Dark Angel as Ami's prison ball vanished. He grinned. "It's too late for you, there is no hope."   
His body shifted to Uranus. "World Shaking!"


	8. Use of Talismans, The Chosen Ones

"No!" The two remaining Senshi slammed into the wall. Slowly the dragged themselves back on their feet.   
"Clios blazing…"   
"Earth Elements…"   
Before either of them could call on their attacks he shifted to Sailor Mars, using her burning mandala to scortch their hands, Clios dropped her wand and it slid across the floor. Dark Angel laughed darkly. "You are so weak. Guardian of the Sailor Gem? Pathetic."   
Clios looked at Dark Angel as he began to shift into Pluto. Earth looked horrified. "Clios! He's going to use Dead Scream!"   
"Too late."   
Pluto's dead scream surged from her staff, sending Earth flying into the ground. "Your even worse. Weak little guardian of Earth, Can't even protect yourself."   
"Psychic Star!."   
Clios' attack seared into Dark Angel's arm, slowly he turned, glaring at her. His dangerous eyes never left her as she brushed off his arm. "A minor attack. You have no idea how obsolete you are."   
He began to shift to Venus as she slowly began to back towards her wand. Dark Angel grinned, throwing a rose at her feet. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"   
"Clios!" Earth screamed as Sailor Venus' attack hit clios in full force, slamming her into the ground like a doll, screaming her eyes fell upon Demitri's gauntlets a few feet away.   
Dark Angel shifted back and began to approach Clios she inched away, Neptune's mirror just an arm's reach from her. "Little brat, you have no idea how foolish it was to think you could stop me."   
Earth began to drag herself toward the gauntlets as Dark Angel continued to approach Clios. The wand of Clios floated into his hand and he grinned smugly. "Not even worth the trouble, it's the end for you girl."   
He examined her wand. "The ultimate irony isn't it? Dieing by your own weapon."   
Dark Angel held the wand in front of him. "Clios…."   
The wand began to glow darkly. Sailor Clios looked up at Dark Angel, helpless as she watched. Earth grabbed the gauntlets slipping them on. She rolled over, using the gauntlets to send a blast of dark energy at Dark Angel.   
"…..Blazing…"   
The gem began to gather energy. Earth's blast was stopped by silence wall that surrounded Dark Angel. Clios watched terrified, preparing for the worst when her eyes fell upon the sacred mirror. Earth cried out as her blast hit the shield, glancing at the space sword a few feet from Dark Angel. Quickly she rose to jump for it. Clios' rolled to grab the mirror.   
"…Inferno!"   
"Pheobe!"   
The dark senshi colors spread forth from the sailor gem towards Clios. Clios grabbed the mirror, facing Dark Angel and holding it in front of her as a shield. Earth grasped the space sword just as Clios held the mirror before her. The mirror drew in the attack, reflecting it as Earth moved to attack with the space sword. Both the wand and mirror began to glow with a new shining aura. Sailor Earth's hands radiated with energy as the gauntlets began to react to the space sword. Dark angel looked at the two new auras. "No! It can't be."   
The auras began to wash over Earth and Clios, their bodies glowing as they began to transform.   
Clios lifted into the air standing elegantly as the white of her fuku extended down her skirt and onto the scarf, blending with the magenta colors on the end. . Her bow and ribbons extended around her waste, blending the purple with white as her boots shrunk to delicate heels. The mirror floated in the air and sent out a beam of white energy into the gem of Pheobe's wand which began to illuminate.   
"Ah!"   
Dark angel quickly released his grip on the wand, letting it float towards the mirror as together they sailed higher, generating an amazing white glow as the two formed a long staff, the frame of the mirror turned white and perched atop the staff and gem, descending into Sailor Clios' hand as the staff glowed the gem sending it's own beam into the space sword.   
The sword began to illuminate with a bright golden glow, washing over the gauntlets that held the weapon. The golden aura continued to wash over Sailor Earth's arms and body as she floated above the floor. Her hands raised the sword and gauntlets as they became pure gold, gems on the back hands, from her boots extended new gold leggings that washed over her skirt, splitting it into four pointed flaps each with it's own gem. Her bow and scarf vanished as a jeweled gold breast plate and shoulder blades appeared in their place. Her boots glowed golden as well as jewels appeared on the toes, turning the rest of the boot gold. Her face looked to the sky as a golden light extended up from her nose over her head and around her odongos to stop at her cheeks, the jewels appearing on each end.   
Both soldiers then descended downward, standing ready to face their opponent. Dark Angel glared darkly at the two. "You may be the chosen Senshi, but that does not mean I cannot kill you!   
Quickly his body shifted into Sailor Saturn. "Silence Glaive Surprise!."   
Ribbons formed on the glaive gathering energy as he brought the weapon into the ground. The attack surged forward. Clios seemed unphased as she held her staff before her with both hands, twirling it before her as Saturn's attack plowed forward. The light from the staff's gem began to form a tornado around the mirror, forcing out a violet light that drew the lethal attack inside. Dark Angel froze, returning to his own form. Earth took a fighting stance as she raised her sword and brought it down into the ground. A wave of energy tore the ground up, heading for dark angel. Dark Angel leapt nimbly away, out the window and into the street. Earth leapt out after him as Clios held her staff, teleporting beside her companion.   
Dark Angel glared darkly. "This is not over, I will have you yet!"   
Angrily he vanished in an aura of black energy.   
When it was over Clios and Earth both de-transformed. Clios' staff split back into the mirror and wand while Earth's gauntlets returned to their black color.   
"We are the chosen ones Ellie."   
Ellie nodded, looking at her gauntlets and Space Sword. "I know, I felt it, I knew what to do."   
Pheobe looked up at the ruined apartment, the sirens had already begun to sound. She looked back at Ellie. "We have to stop him."


	9. Fulfillment of Prophecy?

Dark Angel threw an empty glass ball against the wall, screaming. "Bitch!"   
He over turned a table upsetting whatever he had layed on it. "Troublesome brats!"   
He threw another glass ball against the wall and then snatched the one containing Sailor Mercury, preparing to send her into the wall before he noticed her figure trapped inside.   
"You…your crawling fungus of Earth. You bitch of the universe. You Did This."   
"What are you talking about?"   
He fumed with anger. "Insolence! You falsified your data! Your calculations were wrong!"   
"They can't be wrong if the factors had not been entered!"   
Dark Angel peered at her. "What?"   
"I never calculated Earth and Clios into my data. You were depending on incomplete calculations!"   
Dark Angel roared, preparing the fling Mercury onto the wall when he paused, remembering himself.   
"It Makes no difference. I still have the upper hand. They do not know my true power."   
He allowed Mercury to float back to the others. "I must prepare for guests."   
  
Ellie and Pheobe stood the the Cherry Hill Temple, a desolate place since Rei had been captured.   
"Do you think we can defeat him Pheobe."   
"Possibly, I don't know."   
Ellie smiled. "We'll have to try won't we?"   
Pheobe nodded and raised her mirror and wand, bringing them together. "Clios Combat Power!"   
Ellie nodded and raised the space sword, holding it with her gauntlets. "Earth Combat Power."   
In unison they called upon their cosen abilities. "Make-Up!"   
First they began to transform into their previous fukus but soon they were washed over by an aura of light. Pheobe's delicate white fuku replaced her usual outfit, the mirror and wand coming together to form the reflecting staff. Ellie's fuku turned to gold as her helmet and armor appeared on her body, jewels decorating the attire. Her gauntlets became golden as the space sword turned to gold as well.   
Both Earth and Clios now stood ready, facing eachother.   
Earth nodded. "It's time to save our friends."   
Clios nodded in agreement and held her staff with both hands. "Gateway Appearance!"   
The gem swirled with energy as the mirror began to reflect a portal before them.   
Earth stepped forward calmly with her sword. "Key of Passage!"   
She held the sword out as a shock of gold energy parted the portal, revealing a dark room.   
They both looked at each other and to the gateway. Clios moved her staff to one hand.   
"There is no turning back now."   
Earth nodded and together they stepped through the portal, letting it close behind them.   
  
"So, you've decided to come join me." Dark Angel's voice surrounded the two Senshi.   
"No, we've come to kick your ass!" Earth said, brandishing her sword.   
"Well, you're welcome to…if you can find me…" He laughed, a cruel sound that sent chills down Earth and Clios's spines.   
"We can do this, Clios," Earth whispered. "The Talismans will guide us." Her gauntleted hand tightened around the Space Sword. Clios smiled back at Earth, and they nodded and began their decent into Dark Angel's lair.   
  
  
"They're here! I can sense it!" Demitri said, his face lighting up. Cheers arose from the group of prisoners, knowing that if Ellie and Pheobe had gotten this far, they might just have a chance at beating him.   
"I wonder if we can send them our energies while we're in this prison…they're going to need all the help they can get," Sailor Jupiter said.   
"Let's try it," Eternal Sailor Moon said. She and the others closed their eyes.   
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"   
"Mars Crystal Power!"   
"Venus Crystal Power!"   
"Mercury Crystal Power!"   
"Uranus Planet Power!"   
"Neptune Planet Power!"   
"Pluto Planet Power!"   
"Saturn Planet Power!"   
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
Tuxedo Kamen and Demitri closed their eyes and tried to focus their power. It was easy for Tuxedo Kamen, since he was already transformed. He began to glow with a golden aura. Meanwhile, since Demitri's gauntlets were on Ellie's hands, it was harder for him to draw in the energies and send them to Ellie. Sweat broke out on his forehead and his face had a pained expression on it. He then screamed, releasing a torrent of black lightning to join the other energies.   
  
  
"So you've made it this far…you might be tougher than I originally expected." Dark Angel sneered at the two faces looking up at him, weapons poised and ready to attack.   
"You're going to pay for capturing our friends…" Sailor Clios said, hate brooding in her eyes.   
"Will I?" Dark Angel laughed. Dark Angel laughed. "You fools, did you really expect to defeat me so easily? I have been for over a thousand years!"   
Earth looked at Dark Angel. "What? That cannot be."   
Dark Angel grinned smugly as she floated before Earth and Clios. You really think it was just chance you have that armor? That staff? No child, there is much more to it."   
Clios held her staff firmly, "and I suppose you will tell us."   
Dark Angel nodded, peering at Clios. "Did you discover that on your own? Or did you have help from that empathic ability of yours?"   
He nodded, floating higher as images of long past began to appear. "Over a thousand years ago, the planets were at war. Each wanting domination over the system of planets, wishing to be named ruler. The people were angry for this mighty power struggle was tearing their worlds apart. It was only the Senshi, the guardians of the planets who found peace together. However, none would listen. Each planet created a more powerful weapon, all bent on destruction of each other."   
"But that cannot be, the Silver Millennium is claimed to be a peaceful time." Cried Earth.   
Dark Angel peered at Earth. "Did they ever tell you what happened before the dawn of the silver millennium? Before your parents?"   
He continued. "The hatred, the lust for power grew stronger, the evil of the universe drawing closer, lured by the extreme darkness until the hate threatened to destroy all the planets. Oh yes, it grew beyond the limits of those who nurtured it, manifesting itself into a dark evil creature, filled with anger and hatred. The dark creature began his attacks, destroying towns, leaving ruin wherever it went, it's lust for power greater then anyone could fathom. At last the Senshi began to unite to put an end to this evil being, they combined their power with an incredible feat of strength to stop the darkness The darkness fought back strongly and left those senshi drained of most of their energy. Sadly they could not destroy the darkness, for it had grown too powerful to be destroyed. They imprisoned it in the shadows guarded by wards. But not even such extreme measures would hold that dark being forever. They knew that one day this darkness would escape one day and wreak havoc on the system again. In a desperate attempt to keep the peace they had fought so hard for they created your power, the power you possess in your souls, specifically for the purpose of stopping the evil if it should ever escape."   
"And what does this have to do with you?" Asked Clios.   
Dark Angel laughed, his wings spread as he looked down at the two. "I Am That Darkness."   
  
  
"Is it working yet?" Eternal Sailor Moon said, still radiating with a pinkish glow.   
"I don't know," Sailor Mars said, her reddish aura wavering a bit.   
"Demitri's not looking so good," Smoke said from his prison ball. And Demitri wasn't looking very good at all. His face had become pale from the strain of attempting to harness the dark energies without his gauntlets.   
"They have to be able to beat him….those two are the only two that can do it," Luna said.   
"Concentrate harder… we can send them our energies, despite these prisons." Tuxedo Kamen smiled slightly.   
  
  
"Earth! Watch out!" Clios cried as Dark Angel lunged at her from behind. She whirled around and began to move too late. She was knocked down, and cried out as she hit the ground, the full force of his weight on her body hurting her.   
"Get off of me!" she cried, grabbing her sword as best she could. He tried to snatch it away from her, but he didn't succeed. She attempted to kick him off so she could attack, but it didn't work.   
"Clios Rainbow Reflection!" A bright colorful blast forced Dark Angel off of Earth. She pulled herself to her feet.   
"You bitch!" he yelled.   
"Want more?" Clios said with a smirk.   
"No, I'd rather have you and your little friend to add to my collection."   
"Gaia Sword Blaster!" Earth yelled as she ran at Dark Angel. He smiled and put his hand out, reflecting the immense blast back at the two. They rocketed back to the wall and crashed into it, Earth crying out in pain as she hit.   
"If you won't come willingly, then I'll just have to brainwash you into joining me," he said, his eyes glowing an odd shade of blue. Earth and Clios shaded their eyes, trying to avoid his eyes.   
Suddenly, the room was flooded with a bright light, blinding everyone. As the light washed over them, Earth and Clios felt revitalized. Dark Angel, on the other hand, screamed in pain. As the light died down, Earth saw telltale dark lightning surrounding her gauntlets.   
"Demitri…" she said. She stood up, anger and hatred filling her face, love for Demitri and the other Senshi filling her heart.   
"How dare they… How dare they help you, even though in those impenetrable prisons…" Dark Angel pulled himself to his feet. He looked up and found himself face to face with the Space Sword.   
"Come one inch closer and we'll fry you."   
"Wanna bet?"   
"Hee hee….you know not what a Senshi can do."   
Dark Angel took one step closer, testing the limits.   
"Gaia Sword Blaster!" Earth screamed, both hands on the sword as it emitted a golden light.   
"Clios Rainbow Reflection!" Clios yelled, and the combined attacks hit him full force.   
  
  
"They're almost there! I can feel it!" Mars stood up in her prison, excited and happy. As she said that, the prison balls began to de-materialize, leaving the Senshi, in full size, free from their previous torture.   
"Let's find them," Eternal Sailor Moon said, and the group of them rushed out of the room.   
  
  
"I….can't….keep ….this…up….much longer…" Earth groaned, putting all she was worth into the blast from the sword. Next to her, Clios was sweating and lightly trembling. Earth nearly jumped as she felt a pair of hands slide over hers. A pair of hands slid over Clios's, and the two of them flooded their talismans with power as Dark Angel screamed his last.   
"NOOOOOO!!! You can't do this-" And he was gone.   
  
Earth and Clios looked at each other and smiled.   
"We did it."   
"You sure did," Eternal Sailor Moon said from behind Clios. The two of them whirled around to see the Sailor Senshi, the guardian cats, Tuxedo Kamen, and Demitri standing there behind them.   
"Demitri!!!" Earth cried, and threw herself into his arms.   
"You were brave, Ell….thank you for saving me and everyone else."   
"You're welcome…" Earth said as tears streamed down her face. She then looked at Clios, and she threw her arms around her, both of them crying.   
"We did it, Earth, we did it," Clios said.   
"Uh, Ellie, one question," Demitri said. Earth turned her head.   
"What, love?"   
"Can I have my gauntlets back?"   
  
Pheobe and Ellie held the talismens out to Michiru and Haruka. Pheobe smiled "You need these more."   
They nodded, accepting the return of the talismans. "So it's finally over." Said Minako.   
The others nodded, Ami looked at Usagi. "Does this mean your going to study now?"   
Usagi looked at the others. "Now..lets just take this one step at a time."   
Demtri sighed. "Well now I can go home and take a nice long nap."   
Ellie clung to his arm. "Now...lets not rush it all. I mean, the park seems nice today."   
Demitri looked at Ellie. "What the hell are you trying to hide from me?"   
"Uh well...that is to say..It's a little out of order right now.."   
Pheobe nodded. "Yes...Dark Angel was fighting very fiercly."   
"But we fought him back."   
Demitri looked at the two. ".....what's the damage?"   
Ellie smiled slightly. "Well, you know how you always wanted a balcony?"   
"I never..." His face paled as he began to dash for his apartment. Curiously the others followed, hearing the loudest example of profanity Demitri had expressed. "MY APPARTMENT!"   
Pheobe grinned, her smile brightening as she looked into the distance. "Damien!"   
She ran to meet a tall man with sandy brown hair jumping into his arms as they empraced. She smiled as she approached the others then grinned at Ellie. "Ellie, this is my boyfriend Damien....I suppose your brother."   
"Damien blinked. "Brother?...I have a.."   
Pheobe smiled, placing her fingers to his lips and kissing him. Damien looked at Mamoru for help. Mamoru just nodded, grinning. Damien shrugged placing his hand on Ellie's shoulder, his arm around Pheobe's waist.   
"It appears we have some catching up to do."   
Ellie nodded, smiling.


End file.
